EVS Construction Droid
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Threats of the Galaxy Affiliations: General Units Used primarily in the demolition and reconstruction of buildings on urbanized worlds, the EVS Construction Droid is a massive automaton that has been used on Coruscant and other worlds for decades. These titanic Droids tower over the urban landscape and are used to tear down old, dilapidated buildings, process the salvaged raw materials, and use them to construct state-of-the-art facilities and structures. The Droid is equipped with tools designed to help make the demolition process go more smoothly; a plasma cutter slices quickly through girders and other metal objects, and an implosion wrecking ball (Which emits sonic blasts that shatter permacrete) brings down more solid sections of the buildings. Like many other 5th-Degree Droids, the EVS Construction Droid does not have much in the way of a personality, and as a result it can be very difficult for engineers and architects to deal with. Over time, even with regular maintenance and memory wipes, an EVS Droid will develop a stubborn streak that makes it resistant to new programming. As a result, programming a demolition and construction project into an EVS Construction Droid requires three days of work (And a DC 30 Use Computer check), which has the side benefit of making the Droid difficult to hijack for unscrupulous activities (Though most of the Droid's programmers hardly consider this much of a feature). EVS Construction Droid Encounters Most of the time, Construction Droids work along on a project. plodding away until the work is done with minimal outside assistance or interference. However, encounters featuring a Construction Droid can be far more exciting, especially in the middle of an urban environment. Imperial loyalists might try to hijack a Construction Droid, turning the lumbering machine loose on an unsuspecting population. In a less sinister encounter, a Construction Droid might go haywire, tearing chunks out of still-inhabited buildings or throwing raw materials across a city. Construction Droid encounters usually involve the demolition of dilapidated buildings, and for that reason the combat arena might be littered with perils such as fallen girders and permacrete blocks, collapsing bridges, and broken buildings. GRZ-6B Demolitions Droids can be paired with Construction Droids for higher-level encounters, allowing the heroes to take down some large Droids as they rampage through the city. EVS Construction Droids can't be played as Droid Heroes. EVS Construction Droid Statistics (CL 5) Colossal 5th-Degree Droid Nonheroic 15 Initiative: +5; Senses: Perception +6 Languages: Basic (Understand only), Binary Defense Reflex Defense: 6 (Flat-Footed: 6), Fortitude Defense: 30, Will Defense: 9 Hit Points: 137, Damage Threshold: 85 Immune: Droid Traits Offense Speed: 8 Squares (Walking) Melee: '''Claw (2) +31 (2d8+20) '''Ranged: Plasma Cutter1 +10 (3d6) Ranged: Implosion Wrecking Ball1 +10 (3d102) [[Fighting Space|'Fighting Space']]:' 12x12 Squares; 'Reach: '4 Squares 'Base Attack Bonus: '+11; 'Grapple: '+51 '''Attack Options: 'Crush, Pin, Point-Blank Shot 1: May attack only targets within Reach. 2: Deals double damage against objects, structures, and Vehicles. Base Stats '''Abilities: Strength 50, Dexterity 6, Constitution -, Intelligence 8, Wisdom 8, Charisma 4 Feats: 'Armor Proficiency (Light), Armor Proficiency (Medium), Crush, Improved Damage Threshold, Pin, Point-Blank Shot, Skill Training (Endurance), Weapon Focus (Simple Weapons), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) 'Skills: 'Climb +32, Endurance +12 'Droid Systems: '''Walking Locomotion, Basic Processor, 2 Claw Appendages, 2 Tool Mounts '''Possessions: Implosion Wrecking Ball, Plasma Cutter, Duranium Plating (Droid Armor; +8 Reflex) 'Availability: 'Restricted; '''Cost: '''120,000 credits